


The Aspic Fic

by hugenerd1967



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Crack, Crack and Angst, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, aspic, catradora, they all love aspic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugenerd1967/pseuds/hugenerd1967
Summary: The members of the Rebellion live life, fall in love, strengthen their friendships, and, of course, eat aspic.





	The Aspic Fic

Catra sadly slurps her salmon, ketchup, and cat food aspic. Adora's favorite. _Adora._ God damn it. _She promised. But she left me._ Tears gather in her heterochromic eyes.

 

She forces herself to focus on the present instead of that filthy traitor. She wipes at her eyes and closes them, feeling the sensations of the aspic. The jiggly ketchup jello interrupted by delicious chunks of savory salmon and the crunch of cat food. It’s _purr_ fect. A bittersweet smile spreads across her face.

 

“Hey there, bestie!”

 

“Hey Scorpia,” she groans back, opening her eyes.

 

Plopping herself right next to Catra, a little too close in Catra's opinion, she says, “That looks delicious! Can I have some?” She asks, already reaching toward it—with her bare claw!

 

 _Hissss_!

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't know food meant so much to you?”

 

“No!? Just this food—I mean—go away!”

 

“I'll go get my own, then…” She says, getting up.

 

“Hey, claws-for-brains, they don't serve this at the cafeteria. I made it myself.”

 

“Claws-f—??? Wait, you made it yourself? Aww, who knew my widdle kitty was such a great chef?!!”

 

“What?? I'm not your anything! Say that again and I'll scratch your eyes out!”

 

Scorpia simply smiles a smile that one would direct toward a silly, misbehaving cat who they adore despite their antics. Then she walks to the lunch line, ordering the day's special: turkey with quail eggs aspic.

 

She sits back down at the table next to Catra, this time at a more respectable distance away. They slurp their aspic in silence, which allows Catra’s thoughts to occasionally drift back toward _her_...

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Adora introduces aspic to Bright Moon. It'll be coming soon (hopefully) since I'm already working on it, and the chapters will most likely get longer. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
